mi verdadero yo
by Nakasu Malakiel
Summary: oneshot kibahina y algo de narusaku, sin dudar uno de los fics que mas me a gustado hacer ,denle una oportunidad, Tambien trae algunas de mis teorias antinaruhina, dejen reviews please.


Mi verdadero yo

Hinata iba en un kimono azul, en medio de un festival al lado de kiba, no era nada nuevo en varias ocasiones habían salido como amigos, pero kiba estaba algo nervioso puesto que era la primera vez que salía sin venir acompañado de akamaru en mucho tiempo, kiba venia solo con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa de vestir azul,

Hinata- …..Entonces…..akarmaru esta enfermo, si es así tal vez deberías estar con el.

Kiba- no…..esta bien además es mejor para los 2 que podamos estar algo separados- luego poniendo una sonrisa mas grande dijo- ven vamos a divertirnos un poco.

Hinata- en serio no es molestia, si quieres estar con akamaru lo entiendo.

Kiba- akamaru estará muy bien,…no es nada grave yo realmente deseo pasarla contigo.

Kiba se puso ligeramente rojo y hinata un poco también, luego kiba le tomo de la mano y empezó a llevarla al primer juego era un juego de tómbola en el que tenias que sacabas 2 pelotitas si una era dorada ganabas un premio, lamentablemente perdieron pero no se desanimaron y subieron a los juegos mecánicos, los carritos chocones en el que hinata se paralizo de miedo que ni se movió por lo que kiba no podía ayudar si no reir, hasta que se canso y le asesto un buen golpe con su coche, por lo que grito mas fuerte.

Kiba- que la pequeña niña quiere llorar?

Hinata se sorprendió y volteo a ver a kiba, por un momento creyó que era débil y que el le hacia ver su debilidad, pero no al voltearlo a ver entendió, el solo estaba Retándola y como si de una transformación se tratase desapareció su miedo y tomo el volante y arremetió contra el, después del juego se formaron en la fila de la montaña rusa mucho al disgusto de hinata

Kiba- Hinata metete esto en la cabeza, es seguro nada malo te va a pasar, Si eres capaz de entender que los sistemas de seguridad son buenos solo tienes que tratar de concentrarse en divertirse, si tienes miedo no podrás crecer, no podrás divertirte, no podrás mejorar, el secreto para demostrarles a todos que eres fuerte es confiar, yo confió en ti ¿Por qué no confías también en ti y tus habilidades?

Hinata miro sorprendida a kiba, asimilando lo que el había dicho y después miro el suelo- Porque me hace falta valor

Kiba- ...hay hombres que se lanzan a la muerte sin pensar pero eso no es valor es estupidez, el miedo es bueno siempre que sepas donde debe estar y todo miedo fuera de eso tiene que dejarse aun lado y dejar entrar el razonamiento para hacer lo que creas que sea correcto aunque puedas perder algo valioso en el trayecto, ten miedo solo a perder a tu gente preciosa y tus sueños, ten miedo a arrepentirte de algo y después de eso ten miedo al miedo, pero nunca te tengas miedo a ti misma.

Hinata volvió a mirarlo sorprendida dejando que sus palabras entraran a su mente, de la nada sintió como se liberaba de un peso enorme- Gracias kiba-kun tienes razón, ahora debo quitarme el miedo y dejar entrar al razonamiento el cual me dice que no me va a pasar nada.

Terminando de decir eso le sonrió y le dedico una gran sonrisa, mientras que inconscientemente se ruborizaba, provocando una sonrisa aun mas grande en kiba, mientras hinata empezó a entrar en el alma de kiba por medio de los ojos y en ese momento hinata se paralizo encontró un mar de sentimientos ocultos en esos ojos afilados ojos provocando que se perdiera en ellos.

¿???????- Odio interrumpir tan bonita escena y debo aceptar que fue un pensamiento muy bonito en el que por primera vez concuerdo contigo aliento de perro, pero podrían moverse de una vez que estas deteniendo la fila.

Kiba y hinata se separaron muy rojos para después mirar al responsable que no era ningún otro que naruto vestido con pantalón de mezclilla negro, camisa de vestir negra y una chaqueta negra, junto a sakura con una blusa roja muy ajustada, sin mangas y que dejaba ver su ombligo y un pantalón de mezclilla azul.

Hinata- Naruto-kun, sakura-chan lo lamento mucho.

Sakura- no te preocupes.

Subieron a la montaña rusa por fin y aunque al principio hinata estaba algo vacilante logro divertirse y pidió otra vuelta a un kiba algo mareado.

Hinata- vamos kiba-kun tu siempre estas haciendo el gatsuya y ahora te mareas.

Kiba- cierto que ironía jejejeje.

Desde entonces fueron a todo lugar acompañado de naruto y sakura Se subieron a casi todas las atracciones que pudieron, la diferentes montañas rusas, tronaron cohetes, se tomaron fotos y hasta fueron a la casa del terror, de la cual Hinata no salio tan asustada como esperaba aunque no se pudo decir lo mismo de naruto que según Hasta sakura se puso a asustarlo y no paraba de reír a costa del rubio y poco después de que por fin dejara de reírse naruto hablo.

Naruto- que gran cambiaso le hiciste a hinata kiba muy bien echo, para celebrar les regalo este cupón para una cena para 2 en el kasain que gane en la tómbola, Sakura-chan dice que es un restaurante muy bueno.

Hinata- He? No es necesario Naruto-kun ya tengo mi recompensa……. creo.

Naruto- no es molestia además tengo otro me salieron 2 esferas doradas, solo no le digan a Choji que no me dejaría de molestar de por vida.

Sakura- aun no me puedo creer la suerte que tienes Naruto.

Naruto- te dije que nunca fallo en juegos de azar.

Sakura- si realmente eso es cierto entonces podemos volvernos muy ricos.

Naruto se puso algo rojo un segundo y luego puso una sonrisa zorruna dijo- ¿dijiste Podemos?.

Sakura bastante roja- …………si……..juntos…. si tu quieres

Naruto puso una sonrisa enorme y sincera por una vez y tomo la mano de sakura - no podría quererlo de ninguna otra forma, chicos disculpemos pero creo que aquí los dejamos, aun quiero ver el túnel del amor y si 3 son multitud 4 es muchedumbre.

Sakura estaba aun mas roja y dijo en un tono tan amenazante como pudo- vale pero si tus manos no están quietas veras que fácil es entrar a la sala de urgencias del hospital.

Naruto tenia una enorme gota- entiendo nos vemos chicos, toma el cupon.

Tras darle el cupón se fueron rápidamente mientras Kiba los despidió con la mano- (no se si debo felicitarlos o preguntarme por quien de los 2 compadecerme,…….. ni a quien irle son tal para cual)- luego volteo a ver a una hinata muy pensativa, en ese instante recordó como durante los entrenamientos a veces hablaba de naruto y las vez que se desmayo al volver a verlo, así que no pudo evitar poner una triste mirada- (entonces ¿lo ama?, si es así debe ser muy duro ver que la persona que quieres se haga de una novia enfrente tuyo, ¿Qué debo hacer?, )

Caminaron durante un buen tiempo, hinata seguía sin decir ni una palabra, estaba oscureciendo así que decidió apurarse e intentar poder subir a la feria (o como se llame ese juego mecánico de la rueda, que gira) durante los fuegos artificiales, a lo que tubo suerte gracias a que anko estaba dándole una paliza a gai en medio de la feria por que este arruino su gran momento con kakashi el cual estaba sentado en una banca leyendo su libro entendiendo que pasaría un buen rato antes de anko dejara ir al pobre y que seria inútil intentar detenerla, una ves en lo alto del juego, hablo

Kiba- Hinata-chan……¿hay algo que puedas hacer para animarte?-normalmente solo le dice hinata-chan cuando quiere algo o esta preocupada por ella.

Hinata-………… animarme,…….no estoy triste si lo preguntas, solo estaba pensando.

Kiba- no estas triste,…….¿entonces que pasa?

Hinata- Estoy analizando, antes pensaba que admiraba mucho a Naruto-kun, hace poco incluso pensé que quizás lo amaba, pero al ver como establecía su relación con sakura me di cuenta que no me entristecía como esperaba y que realmente ya no me importaba tanto, me puse a analizarme mas a mi misma y mi pasado desde otra perspectiva y me di cuenta lo mismo que cuando era pequeña pero a un nivel mas profundo. Admiro a Naruto-kun es una persona muy valiente y se esfuerza por que todo el mundo lo reconozca pero solo es eso admiración. Gracias a ti me quiero mas a mi misma y me doy cuenta que naruto era mi estereotipo, algo como lo que quería llegar a ser, también era como un juez para mi y por eso me ponía mas nerviosa con el, sabia bien que si Naruto-kun llegaba a ver en mi lo que yo veo en el, me sentiría completa, fuerte, capaz y feliz, que podría demostrarle al clan y a mi padre sobretodo que también puedo ser muy fuerte. Aun quiero que pase eso pero ahora ya no veo a naruto como mi juez gracias a ti ya no necesito ningún juez mas que mi misma, Ya no necesito ver a naruto para tener algo de auto confianza ahora puedo ser libre, me alegra no haber logrado yo una relación con naruto, debo ser capaz de ser yo misma y hacer lo mejor que pueda con o sin el o seria lo mismo que estuviera anclada, como podría si quiera soñar estar con alguien si no puedo mostrarle quien soy si no estoy peleando, ahora gracias a ti todo el mundo podrá ver a la verdadera hinata en cualquier momento, muchas gracias kiba-kun.

Hinata le dio a Kiba una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras este estaba en shock, al escuchar a hinata tardo un minuto del salir en trance solo para entrar en otro al ver sus ojos perforar su alma mientras que el mismo lo perforaba y se perdía de nuevo en esos ojos como muchas antes lo había echo siempre que ella mostraba su verdadera yo de ves en cuando, riéndose, bailando, durmiendo, oliendo las flores o en una batalla en la que de alguna forma mostraba lo mejor de si, ver esos ojos era como una invitación a un mundo perfecto, en esos momentos a sus ojos ella era casi la perfección pura y ahora definitivamente era la perfección, nunca sus ojos aun tenido mas brillo que ahora, nunca ha estado mas hermosa y radiante que ahora ni si quiera en sus mejores sueños habría podido imaginarse verla tan hermosa.

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a estallar a lo lejos pero eso no le importaba lo único que noto es que a la luz de los fuegos artificiales ella se veía incluso mas hermosa si cabía, hinata había volteado a ver muy contenta los fuegos artificiales, pero volvió a ver a kiba al notar que su mirara seguía perdido en ella, y fue ahí que volvió a perderse en sus ojos y ahora podía sentir mas emociones que antes, solo estaban ahí mirándose fijamente.

Poco a poco acortaron la distancia de sus rostros buscando ver mas profundo entre ellos, kiba por instintivamente se levanto y sin perder contacto visual se sentó al lado de ella, para volver a acercarse mas y finalmente fundirse en un beso que mando todas las emociones positivas en especial el amor y el corazón a estallar con increíble fuerza, se besaron como si respirar fuera, se besaron como si fuera para lo único para lo que servían, se besaron como si nunca fueran a hacerlo de nuevo, se besaron y aunque sus bocas al final se separaron el beso de alguna forma fue eterno.

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios


End file.
